thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer
Spencer is a sliver streamlined engine that is privately owned by the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Bio Spencer was built sometime between 1935 and 1938 in Doncaster and worked on the LNER. Sometime before 2003, he became the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's private engine. He is a usual visitor for Sodor and comes frequently. In 2003 he ran out of water on Gordon’s hill and had to be pulled to the station by Gordon. In 2014 he almost hit George at the crossing after he did so when it was not time to cross he then told Edward when they were arguing about George. In 2019 he and the Duke of Boxford saved Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt from being killed by Thitkins and Phil Boggiston. Personality Spencer is very arrogant and stuck up because of his record speed. He is also cunning and devious at times. However, he doesn't truly mean harm and can sometimes be helpful. He also speaks with a British accent. Trainz Models Spencer's model from NWR Origins episode Pride of the LNER onwards is the 2012 model from SI3D. Previously, Spencer's model used in the episodes was from the website Sodor Workshops 3D. It was extracted from the Wii Hiro of the Rails game. Unfortunately, the model has been removed from the website, although there is another model of Spencer on it which is a simple reskin of the Trainz default Mallard engine. Basis Spencer is an LNER A4 class, which were built from 1935 to 1938. However, his smokebox and face are less angled to fit the eye mechanism. This was carried out into the CGI series. Mallard and Thompson are also members of the same class. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo, part 1 only) * Engine Unknown (cameo) Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers Season 3 * Double Muddle (cameo) * Oliver's Tiny Tale Season 4 * Jim's Tale (cameo) Season 5 * Highly Sprung (cameo) Specials * The Most Famous Engine He made a cameo appearance in a deleted shot from How the Diesel Stole Christmas. The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) * Pride of the LNER (cameo) Season 2 * A True Diesel (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Gordon and Spencer Voice Actors * DarthWill3: Episode XII and Specials * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XVII only Television Appearances Spencer was introduced in the seventh season episode Gordon and Spencer. He then appeared in Seasons 8, 10, 11, and 13-21. He is voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK and Glenn Wrage in the US. Trivia * Spencer is very similar to Crovan, being an arrogant private engine of important people. This similarity may was addressed in the special The Most Famous Engine, in which Spencer and Crovan have a rivalry with each other. * Spencer is Thomas1Edward2Henry3's favorite Non-Awdry character. * DarthWill3's Spencer voice is an imitation of actor Tim Curry. * Spencer was the second largest engine in the classic series, behind Murdoch. Now, he is outsized by Caitlin, Connor, and Hank (assuming he is still on the railway). Hiro is a foreign engine so he does not count. Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Characters who don't have their own episode yet Category:4-6-2 Category:Tender Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Other Railways Category:The Mainland Category:LNER Category:LNER Class A4